1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems, devices and method that facilitate electronic commerce transactions.
2. Description of Related Art
Consumers, product and service merchants, purchasing and sales agents, suppliers, manufacturers, credit card and debit card companies and banks have all seen process improvements including improved payment processes due to advances in electronic commerce technology. Buyers can now find desired products through Internet searches and can purchase goods and services through secure online channels. Transactions may be processed almost instantly leading to faster delivery of the purchased item, media content, or service.
One aspect of such transactions is the common concern of theft of payment account information. Accordingly, e-commerce systems typically include, when the user chooses to make a purchase, the establishment of an encrypted tunnel between the merchant and the customer so that payment account information may be transmitted safely. Typically, a secure page is provided to the customer to prompt the customer to enter a payment account number and other required account information. A merchant server then validates the account information as a part of completing the transaction. Thereafter, a purchase confirmation is generated in one of a variety of formats to the customer.
In addition to the advances in e-commerce, the Internet is also changing the way that television is being watched. As Internet storage capacity and throughput have increased, and user terminal memory and data processing technology has advanced, media servers now deliver streaming video at a data rate that provides resolution and quality comparable to broadcast/cable/satellite television. Media servers now transmit streaming video having content similar to that provided by prior television services.
Along similar lines, Internet Protocol television boxes have been developed that support the display of streamed media and other data received over the Internet on a television. Accordingly, the manner in which television and other media content are delivered may undergo a dramatic change and may even result in a decoupling of program scheduling and viewer enjoyment. Moreover, the interactive nature of personal computers and other Internet Protocol based systems may allow for more interaction between a user and the media and advertisements viewed on a display device.
As is known, advertisements displayed on a computer terminal include tags that are used to track user interest and to give credit to a particular web page provider for generating a positive response to the advertisement. While television advertisements are unidirectional broadcasts and provide no direct feedback that allows a merchant or television broadcaster to determine consumer interest, Internet based advertisements are interactive as associated scripts are operable to indicate whether a user selected an advertisement for closer review and even whether the user purchased a product in response to the advertisement using the e-commerce transaction technology mentioned before. E-commerce and its payment processes, however, are currently setup to only support transactions that result from shopping activities in a physical or virtual store that often result from the unidirectional broadcast advertisements and web-based product and service searches.
FIG. 1 is a functional diagram that illustrates a payment card authorization process that can support a typical e-commerce transaction according to the prior art. As may be seen, a cardholder initially presents a payment card to a merchant. Specifically, the card is presented to a point of sale terminal or, as described previously, the account information is presented to the terminal through secured data entry over the Internet. Thereafter, the merchant produces card and payment information to an acquirer server. An acquirer is a payment card association member that initiates and maintains relationships with merchants that accept payment cards. Thereafter, the acquirer server produces an authorization request to a payment card company for review. The payment card company then sends the authorization request for review to the appropriate payment card issuer. The payment card issuer then issues an approval or denial that is propagated back to the merchant.